The New Addition
by artsy0809
Summary: Sugar Rush Upgraded has arrived at Litwak's Arcade. With two new characters and two new tracks. Gummyla Sugardrops is a girl who isn't afraid of anything, along with her friend, Minta Swirls. Once Gummyla sees Vanellope, she immediately falls in love, and prays Vanellope would return the feelings. Everything seems amazing, but it all changes when he returns.


It was early in the morning. Wind blew, causing more leaves to come off of the trees. It was autumn, and it was the time where fall break would come around, and Litwak's Arcade would become busy once again.

Mr. Litwak was the owner of the arcade and was looking forward to fall break, because not only did he love seeing all the children, he loved the money he made. He leaned against the glass doors of the small building, and continued playing the popular app _Candy Crush_ _Saga_.

He ordered a new game for the arcade. Sugar Rush Upgraded, and it was the upgraded version of the original Sugar Rush. It didn't come with that much, though. Two new characters and two new tracks. But he found out that this game was rocketing, and many people loved.

It took weeks since the game was being sent from Japan to America. Today was the day it was coming in.

Suddenly, Mr. Litwak heard the noise of a large truck. He looked at a big UPS truck parked outside. A young woman exited the truck and opened the back. Mr. Litwak ran out to help her.

* * *

For Vanellope Von Scweetz, the big news that Sugar Rush was being upgraded made her so happy.

Vanellope had gotten along well with every one of the racers that once constantly bullied her. Sure, the game was fine the way it was, but she thought it needed more. A new character and track, perhaps.

Vanellope had also started feeling for one of her fellow racers, but she would never tell. Everyday she would sit in her massive castle, and write about that one character. She wanted to tell that character how she felt about them, but never managed to.

Vanellope slipped into her hoodie and walked outside, the scent of candy and treats meeting her. She happily drove her race car to the track.

* * *

"Thank you very much, ma'am!" Mr. Litwak called out to the UPS woman, who was already driving away.

Mr. Litwak walked up to the game. It was just as colorful and eye-popping as the original version. He grabbed a black, thick plug, reached in between the game and another game and plugged the game in. It came to life.

* * *

It went from complete darkness to a land full of brightness and color. It smelled of candy such as Skittles and Airheads. I smiled. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a tight rainbow racing suit, with black boots. I took off my helmet, letting my long, wavy black hair loose. Small gummy worms decorated the helmet. I put the helmet back on my head and looked beside me. A large race car was there. It was a sleek black with rainbow polka dots on it. The spoiler had rainbow spikes, making it look better. It had a minty scent to it.

I jumped into the car and saw a note on the steering wheel. I read it.

_Welcome to Sugar Rush Upgraded, Gummyla Sugardrops! Hop into your cart and meet your fellow racers down at the starting line!_

I looked into the distance and saw a huge starting line. There wasn't much you could see from up here. I started up this sexy cart and drove at top speed to the starting line.

* * *

It was a good twenty minute drive to the starting line. I was a good mile from the line and I could already hear screaming and cheering. When I slowly drove into the starting area, I saw candies. From mints to gummi-bears, there were multiple stands full of candies cheering names of the other racers.

I parked my cart in a empty spot and exited it. I looked around and saw some other racers looking at me. I crossed my arms and waited for someone to say something.

"Hey look." Said a blonde with a cherry lollipop.

"It's the new addition."

She smirked at me and tossed her lollipop to the stands.

"I'm Gummyla Sugardrops and you are?" I said, and frowned.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge. Why is it any of your business?" This chick is acting like a total-

"You must be new around here. Perfect." Taffyta smirked, and approached me. I got into karate mode, and got ready to defend myself.

"What are you doing?" Said another girl, who was wearing a red and white swirled racing suit and red boots. She was wearing the same kind of helmet, with silver and black studs. She had bright red hair that went down to her elbows, and she had darker skin.

"Back off, Minta. This is my business." Taffyta screamed at the mystery girl. I pushed Taffyta to the ground without any hesitation.

"Get on our backs again, you'll regret everything." I whispered harshly to her. She nodded, and I walked away, towards the girl, who was filing her nails with a file.

"Hello. I'm Gummyla Sugardrops." I said, and held out my hand. She smiled and shook it.

"Minta Swirls." She said, and looked at her car. It was marshmallow white with cherry swirls on it. The spoiler had large red studs on it. Th seat was marshmallow white and the steering wheel looked like a big mint, and it was.

I stretched and jumped into my cart. The other carts were parked in their spots. Some racers were already in their carts. Eh, I'll meet them after the race.

I saw a green cough-drop hold up a white flag. Everybody revved their engines. He mocked us with the flag before someone shot a candy arrow at him, and he waved the white flag.

We all drove off. I immediately passed some racers such as a girl with a bomb pop cart, and another that looked like she had a candle on her head. Huh.

I heard some music blasting from Minta's cart. She was singing loud enough I could hear her.

"Puttin' my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love!" She screamed, and rocked on to the music. It easily distracted some of the other racers.

And here came the obstacles. These huge gum balls started rolling around. Someone was knocked off the track by one. I laughed. Taffyta just got served.

Suddenly, we were all going up a huge birthday cake. The candlehead chick started lighting up these huge cherry bombs. I screamed and moved to the right. Candlehead got bombed and flew into the cake.

Suddenly, I found myself next to a unique yet messy looking cart. I couldn't see the person inside because of the mist coming from these huge mountains of ice cream.

Minta cheered on as she caught ice cream in her mouth. I got hit by ice cream, but wiped it off my face and continued racing.

Soon, I could hear once again the noise of candies cheering. I put myself into action mode and stomped on the gas pedal, zooming past Minta and I found myself next to the mysterious cart.

We were nose-to-nose, going straight towards the finish line. Suddenly, mystery cart zoomed in front of me, and past the finish line.

"And the winner is President Vanellope Von Scweetz!"

The whole entire crowd went nuts. I stopped my cart and looked up at the scoreboard thing. I was in second, followed by Minta.

I turned around to see a beautiful girl exit the car. I started sweating as I watched this girl walk towards me.

Vanellope Von Scweetz.

* * *

**I came back with a story! So, it's all in the summary. This is a girl/girl story, so don't like, please don't read. I came back from a bad writer's block with an 'I Hope Its Good' story. So, I'll update soon, and have a great day peeps!**


End file.
